1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new burner construction and to a new heating apparatus utilizing such a burner construction as well as to new methods of making such a burner construction and such a heating apparatus.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a jet burner construction comprising a burner body means having a chamber means therein and having an inlet means leading to the chamber means for directing fuel from a fuel source therein and an outlet means leading from the chamber means and defining an outlet opening means through which the fuel is adapted to issue from the chamber means to burn externally to the burner body means, the burner body means having wing-like extensions respectively disposed on opposite sides thereof for respectively interconnecting with adjacent wing-like extensions of adjacent burner constructions, the wing-like extensions each having a side edge means and an elongated outlet slot means extending along the side edge means thereof and interconnecting with the outlet opening means and through which fuel is adapted to issue so as to burn external to the wing-like extensions, each said slot means having a certain height throughout the elongated length thereof, each wing-like extension having a chamber therein that interconnects with the chamber means of the body means and is adapted to feed fuel from the chamber means to the respective slot means thereof along a major portion of the elongated length thereof, each chamber having a height throughout the entire area thereof that is greater than the certain height of its respective slot means. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,839, to Riehl.
Also see the U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,609, to Riehl, wherein the entire height of the chamber of each wing-like extension is the same as the certain height of the respective slot means.